


Hypocrisy

by Heliopause Entertainments (sleepy_wrestler)



Series: Peacekeeping [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Transformers: Lost Light 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_wrestler/pseuds/Heliopause%20Entertainments
Summary: In which Megatron finds out what Optimus had been doing on Earth after he'd been punted to theLost Light.
Relationships: Megatron & Optimus Prime
Series: Peacekeeping [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Hypocrisy

**Author's Note:**

> Some details in this work depend on details established in other works in the series, but they are not strictly necessary for the bulk of the content.

“And you were thinking of telling me _when_ exactly?” 

It wasn’t often that Megatron took private calls in his habsuite. No one not already serving on the _Lost Light_ generally wanted to speak to him. The view screen in his tiny quarters was actually a recent addition, as there was no longer really a need to limit his personal communications, not with the physical restrictions on his movements. Today the face in his view screen was met with a disappointed scowl and impatiently crossed arms, as though he were preparing to scold an errant sparkling.

Despite the rarity of his communications with anyone but crew-mates, there was still at least one mech off-ship who occasionally sought to exchange words. Optimus’ partially concealed face filled the view screen. Even with the shuffle of ranks and allegiances, the Prime wasn’t suddenly immune to Megatron’s judgement. It hadn’t helped that they hadn’t really had much opportunity to speak freely since... well, since before his first trial. All other communication had been either professional or, briefly, in Optimus’ self-appointed capacity as a tribunal judge.

“I hadn’t exactly planned on telling you _at all_.”

Of course not. Because Megatron was supposed to have been _dead_ —Rodimus royally screwed up that plan—before he could find out the true extent of Optimus’ hypocrisy. That would have presumably let the Prime have some sort of comfort. He’d _always_ been a hypocrite, but this... _this_ was new. The aging captain just shook his head slowly at the screen. “After all these years and you still try to keep secrets from _me_.” From the twitch in what could be seen of Optimus’ face, the dull note of bitterness in his words hadn’t gone unnoticed.

It was as though once Megatron had vacated his alleged role as ‘warmongering butcher’, Optimus had asked if anyone wanted the seat before just sitting down without even waiting for an answer. Not a moment sooner than Megatron had been sequestered on a fool’s errand quest, more or less living _incommunicado_ more than a year. Not that the Prime’s leadership of the Autobots had been without its own deplorable crimes and an argument could be made that Optimus bore almost as much guilt as his former Decepticon counterpart. This was not the time for _that_ discussion.

“So, _old friend_ , let me get this straight—now _please_ stop me if something I say is _wrong_.” The implication being that Optimus had best stop him frequently, because very little of what was to come would reflect well on the Prime’s leadership.

“You return to Earth—no, you _invade_ Earth, a planet that understandably wants nothing to do with our race _and_ the final stand in our stalemate of a war that collapsed it all.”

No interruptions. Optimus just continued to stare as Megatron paced back and forth in front of the view screen.

“You _continue_ to fight a dead war, endangering lives, including those of non-combatants like the those who had taken up residence in Soundwave’s commune.” That commune business and Galvatron’s meddling were entirely different matters they would still need to discuss.

Still no interruptions.

“You outright _murder_ an adversary who had _surrendered_ —and _don’t_ you think _I_ don’t have a _personal opinion_ on this part specifically—by _ripping off his **head**_.”

Nothing.

“You then deposit that adversary’s severed head on the grounds of a government building like a grotesque _trophy_ and declare that you are _unilaterally_ annexing a sovereign planet for the Cybertronian empire _and_ that _you_ will be ruling and representing it.”

Silence.

“So that was an _accurate_ account then, Prime?” He waved an indignant hand at the screen, trying to prompt—no, _provoke_ a response. Goading the old truck had always been a skill of his and yet....

And yet... the only sound was the crackle of the view screen accompanied by the occasional rustle of their vents.

“Of all the things you accused me of having done and you’ve what? Decided that it’s alright if _you_ do it? Have you learned _nothing_ from me? From the actions of your predecessors, the _lineage_ you perpetuate?”

Optimus opened his mouth, if the sound a hinge behind his face mask was any indication. A few beats still passed before any sound came out. His optics were narrowed, as though he felt affronted at being called out. _Good,_ Megatron thought, _he should_.

“How do you even know about this?”

“You acted in plain view and expected no one to _say_ anything?” Actually due to distance and being generally out of the loop, he had found out initially via the ship’s rumor mill and then had asked Ultra Magnus to assist him with pulling news reports and other data related to the incidents. There had been surprisingly little information available, as though there had been a half-afted coverup.

“I—“

“ _No_ , don’t even start. With all due respect.” That is to say _none_ , despite the fact that these days Optimus was the closest thing he had to a superior officer. “I am _ashamed_ of you. Do as I say but not as I do? _Really?_ What childish game are you playing at?”

He grit his dentae, sorely tempted to bite down on something to keep the tirade in check. There was more he had to say but he could tell that Optimus was _itching_ to defend himself and his actions. As asinine as the reasons were bound to be, Megatron was willing to play nice for a few minutes, share the court, especially when he _knew_ he had the upper hand this time.

“Now, look, Megatron, the situation on Earth, as I’m sure _you_ of all mechs can appreciate, is incredibly complex and drastic measures became necessary before the situation spiraled out of control—“ Nevermind. Time was up.

“The Primes stand for _decency_ and _morality_? Isn’t that something you once said? _Please_ , Optimus. You don’t know what those even _are_. The _only_ reason—“ A partial lie. “—I haven’t publicly _lambasted_ you for this is because it would _crush_ Rodimus. He looks up to you for some naïve reason.”

It was a miracle the rumor mill hadn’t tipped the former Matrix-bearer off. Maybe he just didn’t want to believe it.... Rodimus wasn’t one for conspiracies, despite having been the target of at least one that Megatron knew of. He pointed a servo up in front of the screen, a ‘now see here’ gesture. 

“How do you think _he_ would feel if someone he looks up to turns out to be just as morally _bankrupt_ as the _monster_ you had originally saddled him with?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was very self indulgent, thank you.


End file.
